


Race Ain't Nothing But A Thing

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Bray Wyatt was waiting for his girlfriend, Paige, to arrive when he was approached by Alicia Fox.





	

Bray Wyatt was reading his Martin Luther King, Jr. biography book, when a gorgeous African-American, Rihanna lookalike woman - Alicia Fox - approached him... "Seat taken?" Alicia said, slightly smiling. "Um... no." Bray said, hesitating. "Ooh, intriguing book ya got there." Alicia said, pointing at it. "Yeah..." Bray said, mesmerized by her big brown eyes. "Ew... who's this?" Paige said, walking over to them. "Whatcha mean who am I?! Who are you?!" Alicia said, snapping back. "Go ahead... tell her..." Paige said, smirking at him. "Um... she's... she's my girlfriend..." Bray said, under his breath. "But why?!" Alicia said, puzzled. "I really don't know..." Bray said, muttering. "Shut up!" Paige said, rolling her eyes. "Don't talk to him like that!" Alicia said, ticked off. "I can talk to him however I please... he's my man!" Paige said, fired up. "If I was your girl... I'd never speak to you in that manner." Alicia said, softly. "Well, you ain't." Paige said, bobbing her head. "Yes... yes, she is." Bray said, standing up. "Huh?!" Paige said, confused. "I mean... if that's alright with you?" Bray said, taking off his hat. "Of course!" Alicia said, standing up to hug him. "But she's black..." Paige said, in disbelief. "Look, I don't tolerate racism, so please get as far away from me as you possibly can... thank you." Bray said, turning away from her. "Listen... I'm sorry." Paige said, ashamed. "I know... and I'm sorry too... 'cause it's too late." Bray said, leaving with Alicia.

**Author's Note:**

> well heres a fanfiction that i really hope yall are satisfied with! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments for all of my hard effect! ♡♥


End file.
